Shady Smash Bros./Music
Template: *Song - Song Origin **Arrangement: Who played it **Composition: Who wrote it **Copyright: Who owns it **Year Copyrighted: Release year Menu *The Avengers - Marvel’s The Avengers **Arrangement: Alan Silvestri **Composition: Alan Silvestri **Copyright: Marvel Studios **Year Copyrighted: 2012 *Chillin’ With The Bros - Super Smash Bros.: Project M **Arrangement: Amphibious **Composition: Jordan Michael Reed **Copyright: Amphibious **Year Copyrighted: 2014 *Finale - Madeon **Arrangement: Madeon and Nicholas Petricca **Composition: Hugo Leclercq and Nicholas Petricca **Copyright: popcultr **Year Copyrighted: 2012 *Gathers Under Night - Under Night In-Birth *I Am The Doctor - Doctor Who **Arrangement: BBC National Orchestra of Wales **Composition: Murray Gold **Copyright: BBC **Year Copyrighted: 2010 *Menu 1 - Super Smash Flash 2 **Arrangement: 194 **Composition: Ema Alvarado, Andrew Fisher and Jacob Tjolsen **Copyright: McLeod Gaming **Year Copyrighted: 2018 *Menu NES Mix - Super Smash Flash 2 **Arrangement: Hoffy **Composition: Ema Alvarado, Andrew Fisher and Jacob Tjolsen **Copyright: McLeod Gaming **Year Copyrighted: 2018 *The Greatest Show (Jonathan Young cover) - The Greatest Showman **Arrangement: Jonathan Young and Caleb Hyles **Composition: Benj Pasek and Justin Paul **Copyright: 20th Century Fox / Villainous Inc. Records **Year Copyrighted: 2017 / 2018 Animal Crossing music *Chucky Cheese - MadeinTYO **Arrangement: MadeinTYO **Composition: Karl Hamnqvist and Malcolm Jamaal Davis **Copyright: Commission / BMG **Year Copyrighted: 2018 *Crab Rave - Noisestorm **Arrangement: Noisestorm **Composition: Eoin Marc O'Broin **Copyright: Monstercat **Year Copyrighted: 2018 *Fishing on My DS - Splash Daddy **Arrangement: Splash Daddy **Composition: Splash Daddy **Copyright: 420 UNLOVABLE **Year Copyrighted: 2018 *Flamingo - Kero Kero Bonito **Arrangement: Kero Kero Bonito **Composition: Kero Kero Bonito **Copyright: Kero Kero Bonito **Year Copyrighted: 2014 *Gucci Gang - Lil Pump **Arrangement: Lil Pump **Composition: Brendan Murray, Gazzy Garcia and Gerrell Nealy **Copyright: Warner Bros. **Year Copyrighted: 2017 *Mia Khalifa - iLOVEFRIDAY **Arrangement: iLOVEFRIDAY **Composition: Aqsa M. Malik and Carrington Hyatt **Copyright: Web of Friends **Year Copyrighted: 2018 *SICKO MODE - Travis Scott **Arrangement: Travis Scott **Composition: I'm not writing all of these down, you can if you want **Copyright: Epic / Grand Hustle / Cactus Jack **Year Copyrighted: 2018 *Sunflower - Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse **Arrangement: Post Malone and Swae Lee **Composition: Austin Richard Post, Carl Rosen, Carter Lang, Khalif Malik Ibin Shaman Brown, Louis Russell Brown and William Walsh **Copyright: Universal Records **Year Copyrighted: 2018 *Wii Tennis - Splash Daddy **Arrangement: Splash Daddy **Composition: Splash Daddy **Copyright: 420 UNLOVABLE **Year Copyrighted: 2018 Banjo-Kazooie music *Dummy! - Undertale **Arrangement: Toby Fox **Composition: Toby Fox **Copyright: Materia Collective **Year Copyrighted: 2015 *You Spin Me Round - Dead Or Alive Bayonetta music *DS Tick-Tock Clock - Mario Kart 8 **Arrangement: Ryo Nagamatsu **Composition: Ryo Nagamatsu **Copyright: Nintendo **Year Copyrighted: 2014 *The No Pants Dance - TWRP *The Titans - Titans *Time Warp - The Rocky Horror Picture Show Castlevania music *ASGORE - Undertale **Arrangement: Toby Fox **Composition: Toby Fox **Copyright: Materia Collective **Year Copyrighted: 2015 *I Can’t Decide - Scissor Sisters **Arrangement: Scissor Sisters **Composition: Jason Sellards and Scott Hoffman **Copyright: Polydor Records **Year Copyrighted: 2006 *Friends on the Other Side (Jonathan Young cover) - The Princess and the Frog **Arrangement: Jonathan Young and AHmusic **Composition: Randy Newman **Copyright: Walt Disney Records / Villainous Inc. Records **Year Copyrighted: 2009 / 2017 *Ghost Fight - Undertale The Musical **Arrangement: Upgraded Moon Productions and InsaneintheRain **Composition: Toby Fox and Alex Beckham **Copyright: Man on the Internet **Year Copyrighted: 2016 *Hedwig’s Theme - Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone **Arrangement: John Williams **Composition: John Williams **Copyright: Warner Bros. **Year Copyrighted: 2001 *Mother Mary - Mr. Kitty **Arrangement: Mr. Kitty **Composition: Mr. Kitty **Copyright: Negative Gain Productions **Year Copyrighted: 2012 *Spooky Scary Skeletons Remix - The Living Tombstone **Arrangement: The Living Tombstone **Composition: Andrew Gold **Copyright: Music For Little People / The Living Tombstone **Year Copyrighted: 1996 / 2010 Donkey Kong music *All Star - Smash Mouth **Arrangement: Smash Mouth **Composition: Gregory D. Camp **Copyright: Interscope **Year Copyrighted: 1999 *You’re Welcome - Moana **Arrangement: Dwayne Johnson **Composition: Lin-Manuel Miranda **Copyright: Walt Disney Records **Year Copyrighted: 2016 Dragon Quest music *Hoes Mad - Famous Dex EarthBound music *Ashes to Ashes - David Bowie **Arrangement: David Bowie **Composition: David Bowie **Copyright: Parlophone UK **Year Copyrighted: 1980 *Buttercup - Jack Stauber **Arrangement: Jack Stauber **Composition: Jack Stauber **Copyright: Plopscotch Records **Year Copyrighted: 2017 *I Feel Fantastic - Jonathan Coulton **Arrangement: Jonathan Coulton **Composition: Jonathan Coulton **Copyright: Jonathan Coulton **Year Copyrighted: 2009 *Lisa Frank 420/Modern Computing - Macintosh Plus **Arrangement: Macintosh Plus **Composition: Ramona Andra Xavier **Copyright: Beer on the Rug **Year Copyrighted: 2011 *Musical Chairs - Lemon Demon **Arrangement: Lemon Demon **Composition: Neil Cicierega **Copyright: Lemon Demon **Year Copyrighted: 2004 *Rockefeller Street - Getter Jaani **Arrangement: Getter Jaani **Composition: Getter Jaani **Copyright: Moonwalk **Year Copyrighted: 2011 *Rockefeller Street Rmx - Getter Jaani **Arrangement: Getter Jaani **Composition: Getter Jaani **Copyright: Moonwalk **Year Copyrighted: 2011 *When He Died - Lemon Demon **Arrangement: Lemon Demon **Composition: Neil Cicierega **Copyright: Lemon Demon **Year Copyrighted: 2016 Fatal Fury music *Odd Future (Jonathan Young cover) - My Hero Academia Fire Emblem music *Dragonborn - The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim *Tongues - Joywave *Under Pressure - Queen Final Fantasy music *Bill Cipher Theme - Gravity Falls *J-E-N-O-V-A - Final Fantasy VII *Meant To Be Yours - Heathers: The Musical *The Pitiful Children - Be More Chill *The Pitiful Children (Broadway version) - Be More Chill *The Simple Plot of Final Fantasy 7 - Starbomb *Thor Ragnarok Suite (Nstens1117 cover) - Thor: Ragnarok F-Zero music *Carry On, Wayward Son - Kansas *Eye of the Tiger - Survivor *The Fastest Man Alive (Nstens1117 cover) - The Flash Game & Watch music *Ice Ice Baby - Vanilla Ice *One Night in Bangkok - Chess Kid Icarus music *Il Vento D'oro - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *RISE - League of Legends Kirby music *Basics in Behaviour (Blue) - The Living Tombstone *Blackhole Blitz - Gooseworx *Doki Doki - Doki Doki Literature Club! *Halloween (Broadway version) - Be More Chill *Inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow - Hazbin Hotel *Sincerely, Me - Dear Evan Hansen *Sweet Transvestite - The Rocky Horror Picture Show Mario Kart music *Can You Feel The Sunshine? - Sonic R *ME! - Taylor Swift *N64 Rainbow Road - Mario Kart 8 *We Are Number One - LazyTown Mega Man music *Drake and Jahseh - Cyranek *Jump - Van Halen *Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) - Eurythmics Metal Gear Solid music *The Batman Theme - Batman (1989) Metroid music *A-Bit of Rick and Morty - Rick and Morty *A-Bit of Undertale - Undertale **Arrangement: Joe Jeremiah **Composition: Toby Fox **Copyright: Materia Collective / Joe Jeremiah **Year Copyrighted: 2015 / 2017 *Cunk - Jack Stauber *Doctor Who Theme - Doctor Who *Hazy Shade of Winter - The Umbrella Academy *Joker and the Thief - Wolfmother *Secure.Contain.Protect - Madame Macabre *Techno Syndrome (Mortal Kombat) - The Immortals Misc. music *Sick Beat - Kero Kero Bonito *Sweden - Minecraft *Two-Player Game - Be More Chill PAC-MAN music *Mashup Music - Super Mario 64: Really Good Edition *Mr. Blue Sky - Electric Light Orchestra Persona music *Battle Theme - Persona 2: Innocent Sin *Boss Battle - Persona 2: Innocent Sin *Maya Theme - Persona 2: Innocent Sin *Peace Diner - Persona 2: Innocent Sin Pikmin music *Supersonic Rocketship - The Kinks Pokémon music *AWAKEN MY POP/STARS - pluffaduff *Gotta Catch ‘Em All - Pokémon: Indigo League *Main Theme - Doom Patrol *Sweet Victory - SpongeBob SquarePants Punch-Out!! music *Battle Against A True Hero - Undertale **Arrangement: Toby Fox **Composition: Toby Fox **Copyright: Materia Collective **Year Copyrighted: 2015 *SMASH - Screen Team *The Time Is Now - John Cena *We Will Rock You - Queen Sonic the Hedgehog music *Gangsta’s Paradise - Falling in Reverse *Gotta Go Fast - Sonic X *Semi-Charmed Life - Third Eye Blind *September - Earth, Wind & Fire *The Greatest Show - The Greatest Showman *Windy Hill - Zone 1 (Beta Mix) - SilvaGunner Splatoon music *drop pop candy - REOL *Squid Melody (Blue) - The Living Tombstone Star Fox music *I’m Still Here (Jim’s Theme) - Treasure Planet *Luke’s Theme - Star Wars: A New Hope *Mysterio Theme - Spider-Man: Far From Home *Starlight Brigade - TWRP Street Fighter music *宵々古今 - REOL *What's Up Danger (with orchestral backing) - Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Super Mario music *Congratulations - PewDiePie *Dr. Mario - SilvaGunner *Luigi’s Ballad - Starbomb *No Mercy - The Living Tombstone *Starlane Stroll - Gooseworx *Superman Main Theme - Superman: The Movie *The Other Side - The Greatest Showman *The World Has Supergirl - Supergirl *Trampoline - Kero Kero Bonito Super Smash Bros. music *A-Bit of Smash Bros - Super Smash Bros. *Bitch Lasagna - PewDiePie *Come Together - Justice League *Discord 2019 - Odyssey *Finale - Madeon *Livin’ on a Prayer - Bon Jovi *Megalo Strikes Back - Toby Fox *MEGALOVANIA (RichaadEB cover) - Undertale *MEGALOVANIA (Smash Bros. remix) - Undertale: Genocide Package *REVOLVANIA - Undertale / Deltarune *Supermen/Reality Restoration - Elseworlds *THE WORLD REVOLVING - Deltarune **Arrangement: Toby Fox **Composition: Toby Fox **Copyright: Materia Collective **Year Copyrighted: 2018 *THE WORLD REVOLVING (FamilyJules cover) - Deltarune *THE WORLD REVOLVING - Deltarune The Musical *The Ultimate Show (Man on the Internet) - Super Paper Mario *The Ultimate Showdown (limekle cover) - Lemon Demon *Thanos Vs Darkseid Rap Battle - Death Battle The Legend of Zelda music *Discord - Eurobeat Brony *Discord Remix - The Living Tombstone *Fallen Kingdom - CaptainSparklez *It's Dangerous To Go Alone - Starbomb *Portals (Nstens1117 cover) - Avengers: Endgame **Arrangement: Niall Stenson **Composition: Alan Silvestri **Copyright: Nstens1117 / Marvel Studios **Year Copyrighted: 2019 *Raised by Wolves - Falling in Reverse *Revenge - CaptainSparklez *Take My Breath Away - DAgames *Through the Fire and the Flames - DragonForce *To The End - Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse *Tunnel of Love - Haroinfather WarioWare music *Be More Chill Pt. 1 - Be More Chill **Arrangement: Eric William Morris and Will Connolly **Composition: Joe Iconis **Copyright: Ghostlight Records **Year Copyrighted: 2015 *Death By Glamour - Undertale **Arrangement: Toby Fox **Composition: Toby Fox **Copyright: Materia Collective **Year Copyrighted: 2015 *Five Nights at Freddy’s - The Living Tombstone *Friend Like Me - Aladdin (2019) *Loading… - REOL *Pause Screen - Wario World Wii Fit music *Bruhlovania - Undertale Xenoblade Chronicles music *Through the Fire and the Flames - FamilyJules *We Didn't Start The Fire - Billy Joel *We Didn't Start The Fire (2016) - Goodbye Nova Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:ShadeTheNarwhal Category:Lists